


Caught in the Web

by sephiroths_puppet (pixelarmada)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelarmada/pseuds/sephiroths_puppet
Summary: Cloud orders a mystery box from the dark web to do an unboxing video to revive his struggling GaiaTube (YouTube) channel. He immediately regrets it.





	Caught in the Web

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. The dark web and its mystery boxes are real and I strongly advise against trying to obtain one of these mystery boxes, as a lot of their content can be dangerous and illegal in nature.

Cloud sat alone at a table in the Mogbucks on the corner of 5th and 12th avenue. Sipping his coffee, his eyes darted back and forth across his laptop’s screen. GaiaTube: Gaia’s largest video sharing platform was the point of his focus. Cloud slowly shakes his head and leans back in his chair, letting out a sigh as he took another sip of his coffee.

“There you are, Chocobutt!” he heard a man suddenly from behind his laptop.

Shutting the laptop, he was pleased to see Zack seated across from him. He gave Zack a soft smile, but that quickly went sour.

“Hey, Cloud, what’s wrong?” Zack asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s the channel, Zack. Views are down and so is the revenue,” he replied, opening the laptop back up.

Zack lets out a sigh as he stood up, walking around to stand next to Cloud. He leaned down to look at the screen. Zack and Cloud had their own GaiaTube channel called StrifeFairly; a play on their last names.

“I’ve been sitting here for two hours trying to find a something that will get us more views, but I’m stuck…” Cloud explained.

“Let’s see…” Zack moves the laptop so that it’s in fron to him and he goes onto the GaiaTube homepage to see what is trending, “Fucking Minerva. It’s all react videos. If we do anymore of those, we’re just going to drown with all of the other react videos. We need something more…”

Cloud saw that Zack was suddenly transfixed on something and finds that Zack is watching a video. Cloud tried to lean over to see what he was watching but he couldn’t tell; not to mention Cloud had the volume on the laptop turned all the way down. After a few minutes, Cloud watched as a grin began to creep onto Zack’s lips.

“Zack… I don’t like that look. When I see that grin, you’re usually up to no good…”

Zack picked up the laptop, went back over to his seat on the opposite side and sat down. Cloud could hear Zack typing frantically before he suddenly stopped, his grin spread from ear to ear.

“I present to you, dark web mystery boxes!” Zack proclaimed as he turned the laptop back toward Cloud.

Cloud took hold of his laptop and pulled it back to him. Zack had searched dark web mystery box openings. There were tons of them, but Cloud simply shook his head.

“You know these are fake, right?” Cloud asked, looking up at Zack as he raised an eyebrow at him, “and what the hell is the dark web, anyway?”

“Oh come on, Cloud! They can’t _all_ be fake! And what do you mean, ‘what the hell is the dark web’?” Zack let out a hearty laugh, “you’re telling me, you’ve been an internet user for how long, and you don’t know what the dark web is?”

“Unlike you, I don’t put my nose in places it doesn’t belong,” Cloud replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Zack pursed his lips as he narrowed his eyes at Cloud. He then cleared his throat.

“The dark web is a place on the internet that few dare to tread! It’s home all sorts of shady stuff: the black market, assassins for hire, _mystery boxes_!”

“And people buy these mystery boxes and why?” Cloud asked, drumming his fingers on his arm.

“To see the crazy shit that the dark web psychopaths put in there!” Zack replied; he stood up from his chair, unable to contain his excitement.

“And how does one obtain one of these _mystery boxes_?”

“That… uh… that I don’t know…” Zack said as he slowly sat back down in his chair, his enthusiasm waning.

“Look, let’s get back to the apartment and we’ll look into getting one of these boxes,” Cloud said as he grabbed his laptop and put it into his backpack before standing up from the table.

Zack and Cloud left Mogbucks, walking side by side down the sidewalk. Their apartment was only a fifteen minute walk from that particular Mogbucks. They finally come upon their apartment building which is situated right on the edge of the middle class neighborhood; their GaiaTube income just barely covered rent for it. Zack opened the door and looked back at Cloud, his mischievous grin once again crossed his lips.

“Last one there bottoms!” Zack suddenly exclaimed as he began to run up the stairs of the apartment building.

“You son of a bitch!” Cloud replied with a laugh as he ran after Zack up the stairs.

Their apartment was on the seventh floor. Zack was way more physically fit than Cloud, so naturally, Zack made it to their apartment first. Cloud let out a groan of disappointment, but deep down, he was far from disappointed. Zack opened the door and walked in with Cloud close behind him. Cloud locked the door behind him, tossing his backpack onto a nearby sofa before taking his laptop back out. Cloud plugged his laptop back in to charge it and began his search for one of these dark web mystery boxes. He started with GaiaTube, watching other Tubers open these packages. Cloud was horrified and fascinated by what he saw. Most of them were filled with really nasty things: broken glass, nails, creepy notes; one even had human excrement. However, there was one video that really grabbed his interest. Cloud was convinced that the video was fake, but even he couldn’t deny that the woman in the video was genuinely terrified. The woman in the video noted that a foul odor was coming from inside the large box, and the poor girl was about to find out why. Various human body parts were in the box. The most horrifying part was that this particular Tuber hadn’t uploaded another video in weeks. Another difference was this Tuber put a link to where she bought the mystery box. Before Cloud clicked on it, he called Zack over.

“You found one!” Zack exclaimed as he rushed over, sitting next to Cloud.

“I did, but I’m going to have to download something to access the link, I don’t think I’ll be able to use it using a regular web browser.”

“I think you have to use Kor to access the dark web, I believe; I think you have that installed already don’t you?”

“Yeah… you’re right… I didn’t put that there…”

Zack began to whistle as if he didn’t know what Cloud was talking about. Cloud gave Zack a suspicious glance before clicking the link. Kor then launched, opening up to a site that looked vaguely like a forum.

“Mystery Boxes of the Silver Winds,” Zack began to read, “boxes filled with curious wonders. Not for the faint of heart.”

Cloud continued where Zack left off, “a box of your very own only costs 100,000 gil…” Cloud’s eyes widen, “100,000!? That’s insane!”

“Let’s get one!”

“Wait a sec, Zack,” Cloud gave Zack a stern look, “the girl that bought one from this place hasn’t uploaded in weeks. And it had human body parts in it, supposedly.”

“And if it does, we’ll blur it out and contact the authorities! Think of all the revenue we’ll get from that if there _are_ body parts in it though!”

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you, Zack?”

Zack let out a nervous laugh. Cloud shifted his attention back to his laptop. He knew that, even though it was sick, Zack had a good point; the amount of views they would get if the box actually did contain body parts would be unbelievable. Clicking the buy now link on the page, he was brought to another page where he was informed that the seller only accepted bitgil, which was fine by Cloud. He didn’t want to be connected to all this dark web stuff. Zack watched eagerly as Cloud entered his bitgil account and shipping information and after a few moments, they were now buyers of an infamous dark web mystery box. _Thank you for your purchase!_ _Please allow four to six weeks for preparation and shipping_ the final page said.

“I don’t want to know what preparation means,” Cloud remarked.

“Nevermind that!” Zack exclaimed, grabbing Cloud’s laptop out of his hands and setting it aside.

Zack suddenly gave Cloud a passionate kiss, which Cloud returned eagerly. Cloud stood up from the sofa and Zack guided Cloud into their bedroom where both of them were practically ripping each others clothes off. Zack playfully shoved Cloud onto their full size bed and quickly climbed on top of him, locking into another kiss as he did so. Zack reached over to the night stand, grabbing a bottle of unscented lubricant. He coated his right index, middle finger and his fully erect cock with it before putting it back. Zack inserted his fingers into Cloud’s entrance and they slipped in with ease; Cloud’s body was very well trained for this. Zack took care to curve his fingers just right so that he stroked Cloud’s prostate, which facilitated a loud moan from Cloud in response.

“Just fuck me, Zack,” Cloud said, his low and breathy.

Removing his fingers, Zack positioned his cock against Cloud’s entrance and swiftly thrusted in; Cloud let out a loud cry.

“Shhhh… not to loud, I don’t want the neighbors yelling at us again.”

“R-Right…”

Zack’s thrusts were slow but powerful, causing Cloud to squirm beneath him. Zack leaned down for another kiss, which Cloud happily reciprocated. Cloud’s hands dug into Zack’s back and his legs wrapped around his waist. Zack suddenly grasped Cloud’s engorged cock and jacked him off with fierce tenacity. Between Zack fucking and him jerking him off, Cloud was completely overwhelmed. It didn’t take him long to come, his seed spilling all over the two of them. Releasing Cloud’s now limp cock, Zack picked up the pace of his love making and it only took another minute for him to come inside Cloud. Both of them let out satisfied moans and Cloud felt wonderfully full. Cloud wouldn’t admit it, but he loved bottoming. Zack collapsed beside Cloud, wrapping his arms around him as they both began to spoon. Zack quickly fell asleep while Cloud on the other hand was restless. He couldn’t help but wonder what would be waiting for them inside their mystery box.


End file.
